


Chapel of Rest

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [37]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Chapel, Gen, Happy Past, Hurtful past, Rememberance, Spoiler Potential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 10:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: In memories, happiness and sadness are closely intertwined.(Ask.FM request.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Chapel of Rest

Alucard had retreated to a small chapel he had found close to their location. He had needed the timeout from the others, and his heart still was heavy from the day he had spent fast asleep. He knelt there on one of the few benches, eyes cast down and not really looking at anything. It was strange that a place supposed to turn away his kind let him in with such a gentle warmth around him. He wondered more and more if the powers from above were dwindling, or if it was just mankind that was explaining them wrong.

A soft creaking sound announced another visitor the chapel. Alucard didn’t look up, but flinched lightly when that someone sat down next to him on the bench. Trevor had followed him, and was just sitting there quietly, eyes fixated on the simple, yet elegantly worked metal cross at the front of the chapel. He had come here, but hadn’t had the intention to intrude. At the very least, Trevor was starting to learn some tact, it seemed.

“Why did you come here?” Alucard kept his voice down, to respect the place he was at. “I thought that you should know that I wanted to be on my own.”

“That I thought.” Trevor still didn’t look directly at him, and neither did Alucard look at the hunter. “But I couldn’t ignore what I heard throughout the day. You were crying out to your mother in your sleep.”

Alucard sighed quietly, and for long moments, the only thing they heard was the soft whistling of the wind in the roof of the chapel. Finally, the dhampir straightened up, then looked at the hunter, who was patiently waiting for an explanation, without looking like he absolutely expected one. That was the softest side Alucard had ever seen on the hunter, but he supposed that Trevor knew too well how it felt.

“I dreamed about her. Not about her death, but how she was in life. A gentle, understanding woman, with a firm core about her. The only woman that my father could love and respect, and the only woman daring enough to come this far.”

“A remarkable person in every single way.” Trevor nodded thoughtfully. “Would you believe that I have trouble remembering my parents like they were? I experienced them as hunters, as family, as the influential people they could be…”

Alucard chuckled quietly, then wiped away the few tears that trickled down his cheeks. “But we both were lucky.”

“That we were.” Trevor gently squeezed Alucard’s shoulder. “It sucks to be lucky, but it nonetheless happened. And we can honor that by living our lives to the fullest. And remembering our parents for who they were, not for what they were made out to be.”


End file.
